


Midgardian life

by RoseEssence



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attraction, Charmer Loki, Complicated relations, Fluff, Gen, Love, Romance, Sassy Loki, Secretary Loki, Sigyn is boss, sexual tensions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseEssence/pseuds/RoseEssence
Summary: Loki's life in modern times and in earth's version. Competitive business world and Loki's life in it. Loki is selected as Sigyn's secretary. Let's see how this lovestory will go.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Sigyn's point of view....

Sigyn was waiting for her newly appointed secretary to come and help her. The management has selected him out of several people. Being her secretary means one should have every type of quality because she is so demanding and boss personality.

She had fired many people for silly reasons - One couldn't be able to swim to fetch her phone from waterfall, another one couldn't keep her boyfriend in waiting for 10 minutes, one was too shy to see her naked and so on. She wanted man to work under her as a secretary.

Lionel Levi, 28, athletic build, 6'2"....

_Whatever why is he... oh so punctual?_

As the doors opened and her new secretary entered.  _Why is there smile on his face?_

"Mam, may I come in?"

"Yes, come in" Sigyn examined his every step from door to her table. He has poise, grace and _why is he wearing a red tie?_ Her eyes narrowed. "Take a seat"

_He took a left seat. Why?_

"I am your new appointed secretary, mam"

"Really? I thought I was waiting for Santa. Yes, I know who you are. I am more interested in what you could do"

_He looks frustrated. Good._

"I can swim, dive, surf..."

"What could you drive?"

"Truck, car, bus, tank, boat, ship, planes"

"Terrible shame, you didn't mention bicycle"  _Frustration suits_ every _man. I knew it. Huh_

 

After ten minutes of flipping pages of his curriculum vitae, she asked "do you know how to put a lipstick?"

He was a little speechless. "Yes, mam. Sure"

Sigyn showed her index finger. "No, I don't like the way you call me"

He pursed his lips. "What would you like to be called, my lady?"

"That's... perfect" she stood up. "Now it's time for my meeting. You... colour my lips"

She took him to the window side table where many cosmetic items were kept in drawers and he took out the lipstick kit.

"Which colour do you think will go with this suit of mine?" Sigyn asked trying to test him.

"I think nude... as you are..."

"You can't see clothes on my body" she narrowed her eyes dangerously and closed distance between them.

He stepped back and showed her a nude shade lipstick. "I mean you are wearing light blue so nude shade would go well with it"

"Fine!" "Put it on"

He took out the brush and was about to hold Sigyn's chin just then she grab his wrist, fingers wrapped on the cuff. "Haven't you read your contract?"

"What about that?"

"NO PHYSICAL CONTACT" It was loud enough to ring his eardrums for few seconds.

"Sorry, my lady"

"Lipstick"

Somehow calling her my lady calmed her down.

He managed to put on the lipstick. When it's done. "Do you like to do what a girl should be doing?"

"It's my job, my lady. I love to do it"

_He should be on fire by on but he is not bothering to look angry. Why? How?_

When she was about to leave, she turned. "What's your name again?"

"Lionel Levi, my lady"

"Hmm, hard to pronounce. Leo is ok. I've always wanted to a dog of that name, well my wish come true" she fake smiled. "Clean the table before I come back" she ordered.

~

Loki wanted to bang her head in the wall. Arrogant, bossy, despicable, disgusting, moron brat. What does she think about herself? Is this the way to talk to such a handsome man like him? And what's there to clean up on her table? There's not even a single particle of dust on it.

If only Odin would have never sent him here for a mission, he would have broken this whole damn table of that bloody brat.

How will he spend time here? Or rather how will he manage to stay here to spend time and accomplish his mission?

~

Night in the club

Loki was taking small sips of his drink when something sat on the adjacent seat near bar.

"So, first day was not very good, I could say"

"It was hell... eight hours in hell. She is so difficult. Thank god I know how to put a lipstick"

"What? Don't tell me you paint her lips"

"And without touching her. Would have been better if my tongue painted her lips but I think she has problem with men. Something like phobia of touching men"

"I don't think so. Look at that, brother"

Loki turned and looked at the far end, her boss was enjoying the show of two strippers... touching them and kissing them and then she took them to a private room.

"Fu..."

Loki knew his boss is so much more than he thinks of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki's POV......

Loki reached Sigyn's personal gym and entered in to see her doing some graceful practice of her fighting moves or it was just some kind of exercise she does daily. He was amused by her skill.

"If you done staring at me, you can tell me my today's schedule" Sigyn said in her loud voice giving Loki a jerk.

"Good- good morning, my lady"

_oh it's uncontrollable to focus when she is all wet in sweat._

For a playboy like Loki, it's hard not to give attention to her figure when she is wearing these tight gym clothes totally drenched in her sweat and moreover, doing this dancing with sword. He somehow felt it gut stirring.

She glared him and picked a big knife for throwing it towards Loki which passed just by tearing his shirt from shoulder and embedded in the wooden wall.

_That was close. Did she miss or..._

"Speak now before I will kill you, Larry" yet another roaring line.

"Yes, yes, there are some files on your table of sketches, you have a meeting today about your contract with Alfheim Ltd and a party to attend in the evening.... mam" Loki said it in one go and exhale louded in the end.

She came towards him. "Now you are calling me mam. Why?"

_oh girl the way you are treating me I think I should call you master._

Loki imagined Thor's voice in his head.  _Man up, brother._

"Well you are calling me Larry"

"Yes, I thought today that I actually wanted a dog name Larry not Leo so I've changed. But you will get punishment to call me mam" Loki stared her blankly. "Oh nobody told you that you'll be punished for breaking terms that we decided first day?"

_A day will come when I will be punishing you and you will beg for it, brat._

~~~~"you will run and fetch my clothes from car" _huh that's simple._ "and you will dress me tonight"  _wait,_ what _is the meaning of dressing me?_

~

When Loki came back Sigyn was taking shower in the small gym bathroom. He heard water falling and to Loki's surprise, she was singing in feminine voice. He knew it, no women is born without a sweet spirit in her heart. But what had made her this hard is the question poping in his mind.

When she called him, he handed over the clothes. She came out wearing coat and plazo pant. "Where is your coat?"

"It's too hot and..."

"You will wear coat everyday. I can't tolerate my secretary wearing these rags"

_That's it Loki. Now act innocent and needy._

"I don't have money to afford more coats" He said softly.

"Excuse me? You don't have any other coat and where is your money?"

"I did job to pay off my study loan, I am still paying it. I just have money to cover my basic needs. I can't afford coats. I am orphan"

A shock or more like sympathetic shock crossed through Sigyn's features. "Just add shopping before everything in my schedule diary"

"Yes, my lady" Loki was unsure whether his acting delivered it's purpose right or not.

~

 The car stopped at big showroom of men's wear. That's when Loki smiled on his success.

Sigyn went inside and asked for clothes of Loki's size. They showed her best pieces. She selected a waistcoat and when shop attendant came to help him wear it, Sigyn stopped her. He was quite shocked when Sigyn's helped him wear coat.

She selected a simple chocolate brown waistcoat and pant. Also light coffee coloured shirt and helped him wear coat again.

"Really, my lady, I don't have money to afford it"

"I'll pay for it"

"Ok then as I got my monthly salary I will pay you money"

"I want ten pieces of waistcoat more" Sigyn said to the lady attending them but never left eye contact from Loki. "Do you know how much it cost?" Now asking Loki.

"I'll pay in installments"

"Do you think I will roam around collecting money from you? I can afford it. Consider it your perk in kind"

"Mam, please this is on special order by someone. You can't buy this piece. We allow you to try it because you insisted. It's a perfect fit we'll make a new piece for you. We have to deliver it today" the lady said in pleading tone.

"This is my piece now take whatever you want but this is mine now" Sigyn's gaze challenge the lady to speak anything further.

"Alright" she murmured.

"Who ordered this piece?"

"It was going to Odinson mansion"

Sigyn's eyes lit with her triumph. "Which makes it much more important for me to buy this piece"

After selecting designs, while paying bill, Sigyn stared at Loki's chest which create a sudden shameful urge in him to cover his chest as if he is a female and Sigyn is a flirty lusty male.

_God this lady could actually make me feel like helplessly molested girl. You are man, Loki. You are man._

~~~~But soon he realised why she was staring when he found himself in a jewellery shop where Sigyn selected some golden and silver brooch for him.

~

Meeting was much more different than Loki had expected. Savannah, Alfheim Ltd owner, found it pretty hard to take off her eyes from Loki. He couldn't himself deny that Sigyn has actually coloured him into her styling sense. No wander that Loki wore suits and some of them were priceless but, even Sigyn's company doesn't make men's wear still she has good taste decorating men around her.

Not to forget her choices matches his mother who he could perdict ordered to make this piece specially for him. But cherry on cake is important just like this expensive brooch on his chest.

Loki could say in ladies words who company him around that you are looking deliciously sexy today Loki. He smiled himself at the thought and heard Sigyn fisted table loudly.

"Will you stop undressing my secretary with your eyes and focus on our deal?" Her voice ordering as always.

"Why would I undress him with my eyes when he looks so sexy in this suit? I must say you have such a great choice in selecting men. However, this one overweighed all the previous one's. Where are all the previous ones anyway? Don't tell me you sell them and it's your side business because I can believe it if that's the case" her voice was chirping and seducingly emphasizing every word. Just like women Loki spend time with. Loki smiled and Savannah said again "oh good god and he has dimples too"

Sigyn's teeth made audible sound as she clenched her jaw. "Stop smiling, Larry" Not even looking back. "I hope our deal is done. Thankyou"

Sigyn stood at the doorway. "You are going before me, Larry" And Loki walked in front of her.

~

Sigyn is upset. Loki could tell by looking at her table on his right facing the door on his left. She is totally pissed off by whatever Savannah said or did. Why does she even care about him? Or may be not him. She seemed to be a women who wanted to rule everyone so may be she just don't like anyone making advances on her employees but if this is happening only for Loki, then the mission is going to be much more fun.

"Larry... come here"

_oh yes. I was waiting desperately._

He stood in front of her desk while she was facing the wall on her left. "Come here" She directed him near her chair.

He walked to stand near her crossed legs. "My lady, can I get you somet..."

"Kneel" she cut him.

Loki's eyes narrowed. "Beg your pardon?"

"I won't repeat my command"

He kneeled slowly.  _This is all for mission. This is all for mission. This bitch will pay for it. You'll make her kneel one day don't worry. You have to prove yourself. Calm down._

He looked up at her. "Keep your head straight" she commanded again. He followed.

She stood and now her crotch was so near his face. He is almost a foot far but he could smell her intimate powder. With his experience he could even name the brand. Oh, why it turned him on and like for the first time, he could feel his cheeks heating up. Is she real going to make him do this. A part of Loki was scared but as well as excited.

Then doors opened "Sigyn, my..." the women which Loki recognised as Sigyn's mother paused to see the condition they are in.

Sigyn pursed her lips and ordered Loki. "Just... clean those three drawers" She pointed towards drawers on Loki's left. She took her mother to small drawing room on the left side of room.

Loki could heard discussions about sex lives between women and Freya, Sigyn's mother, asking her what she was about to do with her secretary. Sigyn cleared herself by saying she will never do anything with men who won't keep their mouth shut in front of media unlike Freya's lovers. And discussion turned into almost fight when Freya left.

Once again Sigyn came to sit on her chair. She seemed angry. "Larry"

"Yes, my lady" He stood up from his seat.

"Call a sex agency, I need a man here and now. For one hour, no matter what it cost"

Loki called a agency and when the man came Sigyn told Loki to come after one hour and she took that man to small drawing room. Soon Loki heard Sigyn's voice commanding how to take off her clothes. Loki decided to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't read again but I hope you'll enjoy it. If you like it so far please like comment. I love my readers.  
> Thankyou


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki's POV

It was mess. Loki found that man from sex agency going out on his way. When he entered the office, it was like a crazy bull has ran around the room. He had no idea but every idea at the same time that what happened there and in how many ways, in how many positions and how many times.

He cleared his throat.  _Control Loki, control. But... from where to start cleaning._

It's hard to pick up someone else's mess when he never bother to clean up mess created by himself.

He started picking scattered papers when he heard moaning and struggling voices of his boss from bathroom. His first reaction would be to crack the door open if he had never have heard anyone giving pleasures to self. She did it all in one hour and very vigorously, Loki could tell and she is still not satisfied. How?

_Girl with high needs or may be never met with someone like you, Loki._

He felt pity for her but she could just ask him to satisfy her.  _Unfortunately, she didn't know how dedicated lover I am_ _... well, atleast in bed._

Soon he heard sobbing and weeping sounds.  _What is wrong with her?_

_~_

 Loki came to see Sigyn in corset and a soft capree. "Tie the laces, Larry"

She is in expressionless mode. No narrowing eyes, moving eyebrows and angry faces.

Loki came around and held her laces and fasten the laces. "No, more tight" Sigyn directed.

He tightened the laces more and more as she commanded. At last, in frustration, he tighten it so much that corset overlapped from ends. "Is it alright, my lady?" Loki said clenching his jaw.

To her pride, she didn't admit that it's too tight. "Yes, it's ok"

Loki could see her already taking short breaths but he thought he is not going to ease her.  _Let her suffer, demanding soul. Huh._

He helped her with her gown which is blood red. With so many layers of crane, linings and fabrics and laces. Loki looked at her strapless gown and his male harmones, for sometime, let him forget that she is enemy.

He imagined taking her to a cruise party, spending time worshipping her with eyes, dancing with her like a prince -that he is- and then took her to his mansion to sleep with her after making love to her again and again. She is not enemy, not some bossy and dominant lady or such a egoistic person. She is just a beautiful and lovely....

"I need water, Larry" Sigyn took Loki out of his thoughts.

Loki could notice that the tightness of corset and than gown is making it hard to drink water properly. He thought about loosening the corset but she is all set to go and she didn't said it herself to loose it plus telling her to do it will make her unhappy and Loki is not particularly fond of scolding. So leave her be.

~

For the first hour, Sigyn talked to everyone moving Loki by her side. Soon couples started dancing, Loki saw his boss with hopeful eyes. He have to admit that her bossy nature actually works very differently on his body. With the thoughts he is having in his mind looking at her in this dress, they are lover's thoughts which is so unlike him. He is a playboy but thinking about Sigyn as his lover actually worried him. She is changing him.

 "Go enjoy your night" Sigyn said to Loki still ordering.

He walked towards the rush of ladies. Perhaps it's better to take a break. Maybe watching this lady everyday has made his mind sick that he is having these thoughts.

He asked a lady to dance who Loki knew as a one of the models of Vanaheim Ltd. They danced among other couples and Angela was very much interested in Loki and she told him how much every girl of the company crave for his attention. Listening her words, Loki felt like he is in his old life again where prettiest girls drool over him.

Loki wanted to ignore the fact that Sigyn's eyes never left him as he continues to dance. Soon he thought about some story to tell Sigyn if she would ask him where he has learnt all this dancing, just in case she is watching his steps.

Girl after girl, Loki can't count how many have danced with him. Now catching the glimpse of his boss's face he could tell she is pissed off. What utterly made her red and frustrated is when Savannah approached him and they started talking. But soon Loki realised why Sigyn is all red when her body hit the floor unconscious.

 ~

Doctor told it's the case of asphyxia and she should rest. Loki took off her corset and laid her on bed. He was pacing to and fro in worry.  _Why am I worried? May be because I know when she'll wake up, the hell will rain on me._

He waited in the hotel room for her to gain her consciousness. She stirred a little and opened her eyes but when Loki went to talk to her she took his hand and wrapped her arm into his and pulled him. Her hand on her chest with his hand in her. He was hesitant to climb her bed.

But then she murmured "stay, Lorry"

Loki was unsure but he felt like she called her Loki. It felt good to imagine her calling his name in this low voice. He want to call it moan because it started something arousing within him.

He sat beside her looking at her calm face. Soon he thought that he could at least worship her with his eyes. So his eyes traveled along her body curves under sheet. He saw her lacy lingerie and it's thin stuff. Beautiful strapless blue bra and he could now see the soft flesh under it.

His pants twitched at the scene, unable to stop himself his thumb started caressing her nipple. He regreted his decision when not only her nipples hardened but she also moaned softly in her sleep and it all made his needs more desperate. Before the evidence dampen his pants he has to see to it.

~

 She woke up furious. No matter whatever Loki did- got her clothes, already ordered food or telling her schedule, she was quiet. Finally, she spoke "what did you do yesterday?"

"I... I" Loki thought about all wrong things he did yesterday. Listened her masturbating herself, fastening her corset tight as hell, imagined taking her as lover, teasing her unconscious body and made him come listening her moans.

"Stand up. You deserve to be punished"

Loki stood up slowly. "Punished?"

She drag him from sofa to center of the room by his collar. "Yes, I told you, you'll be punished for your mistakes"

Loki frowned. She commanded "kiss me"

_She calls it punishment. Her punishments are very funny._

He leaned to kiss her lips but she snapped. "Lower"

"What?" He asked confusingly.

"Go lower"

He tried to kiss her chin but she pulled his collar and made him kneel. He thought she wanted him to kiss her crotch.  _Not bad either._ He smiled to himself.

She said again "Lower, pet"

Calling him pet actually gave him pleasure. But then Sigyn placed her foot on his propped knee. "Kiss my foot"

Loki smiled internally. He is in naughty mood so he held her foot in his palms and brought it to his lips. Slowly his kissed her foot. Not embarrassed but happy to take pleasure of kissing her.

Sigyn seemed to enjoy it too. "For calling me mam"

He kissed her passionately.

"For tying my corset too tight" He kissed her in more intimate way. This time her breath hitched.

"For..." her voice loosing it's rudeness. "For dancing with other girls"

By now Loki started kissing countlessly without listening to her reason of punishment. He is moving slowly but painfully slow towards her leg after covering her foot with kisses.

He could say that she will come if he kept on kissing her like this a few times more. Her face was already red and head fallen back. Then an involuntary moan escaped from her mouth.

Realization hit her and she pulled her foot from his grasp and ran into bathroom.

Loki is unsure of what he is feeling or what he did or why he did but he is much more happier to see Sigyn's weak side brought by him with merely kissing her foot.

_Think about what could I do if I use everything I have. You maybe strong, Sigyn but now I know how to break you._

He smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for mistakes...
> 
> I would love to hear your views... please comment or like...
> 
> Thanks for reading... :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki's POV

Sigyn is quiet but Loki could sense the raging storm coming soon after such a silence. She is angry, frustrated and not accepting Loki's help in any matter.

_Why am I worried about her?_

One night, he was talking to Thor over phone.

"So she just walked away like I was not standing there. She should have asked me if I am ok or not. I was going to die"

"By choking on water, right?" Thor is mockingly.

"Point is not that what I was choking on. The point is she is not herself anymore. She observe each and every detail but for her not to notice me, it's something deep. Very very deep" He took a bite of his apple. "And I can't stop eating. Thinking about her actually making me more and more hungry"

"Loki, don't get distracted. Your job is to get the papper. She is ignoring you or paying attention, it doesn't matter. You know why father sent you because you know how to manipulate people and get your thing out of their mouth. Should I be worried that you just speak about her on and on from last like one hour?"

Loki remained silent. He was debating why he is acting like a stupid teenage girl who is being ignored by her dashing but unfaithful boyfriend. Finally he changed the direction where his thoughts were going. "Oh, I thought father chose me because I am dashing and heartthrobbing and only I can get under the skin of world fashion icon Sigyn Iwaldi and then break her from inside"

"We don't want to take it in emotional direction, brother. Just get the pappers" He ended the call.

_What is happening to me? Ok, right, all I need is someone to lay with right now. That's it._

He called a girl and spend weekend on the bed with her.

Is Sigyn effect gone from his mind? Maybe not. Maybe yes. Who knows?

~

Days passed, Sigyn didn't order or insult or said even a single word to him. Somehow, Loki has already started feeling uncomfortable. He wants her to say something, anything, may be insult or may be bitter words. So he walked to her table and wrote SORRY on papper and slide it towards her.

She read it and asked "have I told you anything?"

He took a chair. "No but I know you are upset with me. I just... I just want you to talk"   _Darling. What??? You are calling her darling in your mind._

"I don't want to talk about anything I have work to do" After a pause she said "And this is not a park where you are passing chits like a flithy lover would. This is a business company, we have formal relationship. Keep it that way. Don't try to do this friendship thing here. I am your boss and you are my pet and nothing's going to change it"

That made Loki angry. "I am not your pet and I am not owned by you. I just wanted to make things right between us but all you are doing is make things difficult between us. What have I ever did to you?"

Sigyn stood up and calmly walked towards him. He could see her jaw clenching. Loki could feel his heart sinking with fear. She stood near his chair and lift his chin to meet his gaze. "Did you just yell at me?"

She rotate his chair towards her and leaned forward until they were face to face. "If you want to resign after this I would galdly accept that but no one has ever yelled at me" She squeezed his jaw with her tight gripping. "How dare you yell at me?"

"I am sorry"

She loosen her grip. "Just keep on saying that and I might change my mind of punishing you"

"I am sorry" Loki was disturbed, embarassed and somehow liking this all.  _Atleast she is talking to me. Let her frustration come out._

"for what?" She asked.

"For yelling at you"

"Hmm, what else?"

"What else?" Loki asked questionably.

"What were you doing with Savannah?"

"She was just talking to me"

She held his jaw again. "You will never laugh in her presence again, you will never talk to her again. Understood?"

"Yes, my lady"

"Not only her, you won't talk to any girl at all"

Loki thought if she would know how he had spent his weekend, she will definitely kill him.

"But my lady, for work"

"Fine. Just don't flirt around with everyone"

"Yes, my lady"

"Now you have two options. Either you will tell everyone that you are my pet. No matter how. I don't know. Or resign... I want either of it done within an hour"

She went to her work again.

~

 'By the order of Miss Sigyn Iwaldi, Lionel Levi is her new PET(Person to Encourage and Train). He will take suggestions and complains directly to the boss and your problems will be solved by herself. He also motivate and give training to those who needed help with new changes'

Sigyn walked towards Loki's table. "Your resignation?"

Loki looked up and smiled. "Oh I think everyone knows by now that I am your new pet, my lady"

Sigyn frowned confusingly. "You don't feel ashamed saying that?"

"It is my pleasure to pleasure you" he smiled seductively.

"What?" 

_God, why I like it when she is clueless of my intentions? She looks lovely._

"That's what pets for to do whatever you want" he slowly walked towards her in romantic way and brushed her hairs aside. "Right" He said in a whisper.

She huffed and went out of the room.

 ~

She read the notice and everyone was calling her secretary, her pet. He is smart. He is very smart she thought. She would never have thought a man could be this smart. Equal parts of her feel angry, impressed, frustrated and proud. All these things for one person.

She walked in the room furiously. "What have I told you?"

"What happened? Has no one read the notice yet?"

"Don't question me. I told you to tell them that you are my pet as if you are below my feet. Who gave you right to appoint yourself as motivator and trainer? How dare you?"

"I am sorry, my lady. You told me that I have to tell everyone that I am your pet. They are calling me your pet. I don't think details matter"

"It matters to me" she came closer to him. "I want to slap your face so hard that you forget how to smile again"

"Please, my lady, tell me why are you so angry?" He was concerned.

She pinned him to wall. "You should be resigning by now, ashamed of being called my pet. I hate your presence"

"Why don't you fire me from job"

"It will be my defeat. And I never loose. You'll resign yourself, your ego will be crushed by me and you'll accept your defeat. You will come crawling to me on your knees telling me that you are embarrassed of being a male. You will loose, pet"

Loki listened her every word with calm mind. He has to be here because he wants to be here. The faces she makes in anger, makes his heart melt. And in that moment he wanted to loose, to fall on knees and give everything to her. She is in pain and Loki knows pain from so long. He knew how it feels like growing up as unfavoured and without love. He wanted to hug her.

"What is annoying you Sigyn?"

 She held his neck and chokked him. He struggled in her grip but never tried to fight her. Loki felt his life leaving the body when she left.

"What were you doing with Savannah?"

"Nothing" Loki said panting.

"Do you meet her offen? How many times she took you out? How many nights you spend together?" Her questions were coming at crazy speed. He leaned on her shoulder. "Who was with you, last weekend?"

"Don't tell me you have a team keeping eye on me all the time"

"You know I could take your remaining breaths right here"

"I promise, i have not met Savannah without your presence in the room and I have no feeling for girl I was with, this weekend. I was distracting myself from... the workload"

"Next time, when you need rest and feels overloaded, you'll tell me. Understood?"

He nodded. His head was still on her shoulder. Then she walked away fetch a glass of water from the table and gave it to him.

"I am taking you to dinner tonight. I'll pick you up from your apartment"

~

They dine at her house situated near sea. Then they watch stars laying down on chairs in the balcony. Cool wind blows from sea towards them. Loki draw several figures connecting stars. And told Sigyn to do so. She was looking at him constantly until he slid his head so close to touch her and grab her hand to point towards stars and connecting them into shapes or letters.

Soon Sigyn's arm started feeling heavy and her eyelids shut down seconds later. Loki decided to pick her up and take her to bed but he was sure she won't like to be carried to bed like a helpless girl. He snuggled up against her and they slept there.

He can't believe it that she is the same person who insulted him and almost killed him today. She is so confusing but amazing at the same time. Then he thought he could go and search her house for pappers but he didn't want to disturb her and want to enjoy sleeping by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading... :)
> 
> So I have seen Avengers Endgame and don't want to spoil it but I am disappointed by the role of Loki in this movie. He should have been given some greater part. Apart from that, the movie was great. Great ending. Everything was great. Must go and see it...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki's POV

After having dinner with her and sleeping with her on the same beach chair, everything is fine since then. Everything is normal because she insults him everyday, tries to prove him that he is nothing and she was so keen on forcing him to resign.

This is normal for Loki. For a man who is so proud of his charm and masculinity, it is so strange that he listened those insult and he never respond. But all he feels is love, empathy and concern.

Parties, meetings, business lunches, deals, fashion shows and seminars. That's all in her scedule daily. Month passed but Loki is still in good spirit. Sigyn's remarks, insults and orders became his habit. It's like his food doesn't digest anymore without her cruel words.

Everything is normal but something has changed. Sometimes, she become totally different person like that night on sea shore while watching stars. Loki felt something tickling in times when she looks at him like that.

~

She never left him on weekends anymore. They work together or went out. Sigyn lived those moments like a casual person. She went out with her secretary to live a life of a normal person that she thinks is the actual life of Larry.

Loki had to do a lot of work making his apartment looks like a crap old one and he told Thor to keep distance and his bodyguards to remain disguised. He also had to learn what normal middle class people does.

~

She came to knock his door and brought so many files. He helped her with files. Two hours were spent on sketches to sort out designs for next fashion show.

She was stressed. She rubbed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. Loki got up and gave her cold coffee. "Here take it"

Sigyn took it from his hand. "Thank you" she tossed the file on the table. "These are waste. All old designs. I need something new,  something eye catching"

"May be your designers need something to get inspiration. A fresh air would be nice. My lady when was the last time you give yourself a break. Even when you roam around the city with me, it is only work you talk about or calling a call boy. Why don't you rest?"

"It's not in my nature. Neither I rest nor let the other take rest"

The smile on her face made sentence means something else and his pants twitched. "I... I think you should give them a free trip to take rest and found new designs by refreshing their minds"

"Hmm... who made you my advisor?"

"I am sorry if I've overstepped..."

"You give good ideas though, PET. Arrange a trip, all my designers, you and me going for a week in my house"

"Your house is surrounded by clubs and restaurants whats so different in it than their houses, other than bigger area and more servants"

"Aren't you speaking too much these days, Larry?" Her eyes narrowed. He looked down feeling sorry. She told him. "We are going to my house which is in amidst of nature. River, forest, beaches and beautiful city far from my house. I am talking about another house"

"Oh that would be great" he was writing in the diary when she started examining him again.

"Why are you coming late to office these days, Larry?" She asked. 

He had to sent his car home to hide it from Sigyn so he got late since then. "My friend stopped giving me lift so I have to come by bus or cab. Sorry I got late unintentionally"

 "Hmm... well, what are you going to show me today?" She was excited but her voice was as usual hard and unkind.  _May be she didn't know how to speak things in other ways. This is her real voice now._

"today I will take you to hotdog stand and you will definitely enjoy it, my lady"

She was wearing casual clothes like any other sunday she spent with him. They went out and as usual Sigyn's big hat was on her head to not get caught by paparazzi.

Loki could swear he could kiss her lips the way she was blowing air out because of the spiciness of the hotdog. She looks lovely. At these times, Loki's mind have so many things to think. He always feels like he is a normal man on a date with his very sweet girlfriend with a loose temper but is very sweet at heart. He also loved living this life in these kind of moments.

They walked around the city and in the park. Today Sigyn listened to him. His silly life stories of how he and one older boy in his orphanage fought like brothers and how he felt their attendant always favouring that boy over him and how he left the orphanage and started studying and got job. But he still loves that boy as brother but have no idea where he is.

He noticed Sigyn looking at all the couples in the park. Some of them laughing, holding hands and kissing. She averted her gaze down. Loki wanted to know why.  _Why is she so far from love and these feelings but her eyes shows that she crave for all these things?_

 He drove her to her home. Loki saw her mansion for the first time. It is huge but not bigger than Odinson house. It was just in modern style but his home has antique works.

She talked to him and when the sunset, she handed him over the files. "Bring them to office. And take the car. It's yours now"

Loki didn't see that coming. It was expensive two seater car. It's not like he is amazed by the car but he was shocked to see her big heart. She gave her favourite car to her secretary just because she thinks that he traveled in bus. He could see care and emotions behind it. Though she will never show in her expressions but she cares, she does care.

He tried to give away the keys but she  ordered him to take away the car. He walked out and stared the key of the car. It's not just the car but the prove that someone cared for him. Loki's heart ached as he missed this care that only his mother only ever given to him. He will soon go to see her.

~

Few hours later, after Sigyn saw Lionel leaving the premises she got a call saying her secretary is in hospital.

She went there to see Lionel's bandaged head. She sat near him. "You wounded that beautiful face. What if you would have died?"

Loki didn't said anything but looked at her with soft eyes.

"You should have told me you didn't know how to drive" she was still rude but concerned. "You could have died"

He was quiet. He know she cares but if he will tell her that brakes failed she won't leave the car company. She leaned to support herself on her hand but clenched the sheet. She wanted to hug him but she can't. As if Loki sensed it, he leaned on her and hugged her. He knew that her ego will never let her show her emotions so open.

She hugged him back.

~

She laid him on his bed and said "can I sit on your bed?"

"I can't believe you are asking me permission for something" Loki said in shocking tone.

"I don't use anyone's bed without permission. I don't even enter anyone's room without permission either but well I've already entered"

"Good to know I have some control over you in my bed" his voice was weak but he smiled brightly.

"I don't like double meaning sentences" She sat on the bed. "I am staying here in case you need anything. You have no one to take care of you"

"I can handle myself. It's a minor injury"

"It's an order. I am staying"

"There goes my control in my bed"

"I can go if you ..."

"No... no. Stay"

After few moments, she said "you can lean on me if you want, pet"

Loki smiled he knew it that she wants to lean on him. He hugged her and pulled her on his body with her face in the crook of his neck. "I like it like this"

Sigyn adjusted her body against him. Then a thought crossed her mind. "Larry, how many girls have slept with you on this bed?"

"Why are you so desperate to punish me, my lady?" His eyes were closed. He was about to sleep.

She was gazing at him constantly. "No but tell me how many?"

"You want to kill me, just kill me already"

"Really? That many? You don't seem like a playboy. I thought you are one woman type of man. Having a relationship with one girl for the rest of your life"

Loki huffed thinking about how many girl he have slept with and dated. He is a playboy. "Well, girl should also agree to spend entire life with me. I never find one"

"Hmm..." She kept on remembering his features, admiring his flawless beauty. Soon Loki's breaths became even and sleep took over Sigyn too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is slow and bore but these things are important for love.
> 
> Please tell me your views. Thank you :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki's POV

Few days later...

"We are going to leave today at 3 for getting new ideas, my lady" Loki informed Sigyn.

"I need a doze first and I want one to come with us" Sigyn said working on her laptop.

Loki sighed. He knew by now that she needs dose means she wants sex and he hated these times. She makes everything mess and he simply want to tell her to have him. He thought he is better than any of the call boys.

He rolled his eyes and dialed the number. Next one hour Loki was free so he brought his and boss's bags. And after that he told maids to clean the office. By 3, everyone was set to go.

~

After two hours of journey they reached a beautiful house surrounded by forest. Sigyn wanted exotic trend in her fashion line. She brought her designers to roam around city or forest, get insipired and draw new sketches for new clothes to design.

Her house was big and beautiful, well-maintained by keeper of the house. A beautiful river flows some kilometers away from the backside. Beautiful scenaries and there were many beaches in the city. A lot to see and freshen up.

While all the designers decided what to do, whether to work or rest, Loki went to find Sigyn. He knew that she is with the call boy but he wanted to see where she is because she was not in the house.

 He was breathing hard running around the forest and in the house, when he saw a boat in the river. It was tied with a wooden pillar on the shore. The boat was moving with the flow of water but when he saw the call boy in it, he discovered a new reason of movement of the boat. He rolled his eyes and stepped away to go back.

But he saw something before he could process what's going on, the boat started drifting with strong flow of river.

_She is in danger.... She is in danger.... She is in danger...._

He ran towards the river and shouted loud. "SIGYN!!!"

He searched for some ropes. As soon as she realise that she is drifting, she panicked.

He threw a rope that she couldn't be able to grab. He tied a rope with wooden post and the other end with his wrist and jumped in water. Then he threw the rope with other hand which finally reached her and she was ultimately saved by him. Her front zip of the top was open half and thankfully she was wearing skirt. No matter if there is anything underneath or not. She was drenched in water.

Loki asked in anger "who told you to do sex in boat. And where did you get that boat in the first place?"

"Did you just shout at me?" She narrowed her eyes.

"You could have drowned and died in that river" still shouting.

"How dare you yell at me?" She ordered him. "On your knees. Now"

He was angry but he kneeled and as he had done so many times. He kissed her foot. But this time he kissed her leg, going further and further his hand travelled under her skirt holding her pelvic. She leaned backward on big rock moaning loudly and uncontrollably. He kissed her bare belly and then moved forward nibbling her cleavage.

"I am better than any of your call boys" it slipped from his mouth.

His voice brought her back to reality. She pulled her up by hairs. "You are forgetting your contract, secretary" Loki looked angry and disappointed. "Now go inside and bring me a dress from my closet"

He furiously went inside and soon brought a floor length dress. She was about to change when he turned to give her some privacy.

She spoke again and Loki felt like killing her. "Are you shy or ashamed to see me naked? Look at me"

He turned and crossed his arms near his chest. He looked at her straight in the eye while she changed her clothes. She came to him then handed over her wet clothes. "Glad to see flawless body everyone is dying to see?"

"You can't respect yourself... I've no idea how I am going to respect you from now" he blinked his eyes and with anger he left.

~

His mind is running. Is it just him or he did see that call boy unhooking the boat. If he did what was his intentions. He, then, remembered the call boy somehow escaped from the boat on the other shore while he was busy rescuing Sigyn. It means... it could mean anything. It could mean that the call boy was dumb to think unhooked boat would be fun but it could also mean it was a plan. Bigger strategy to kill Sigyn.

He walked out of room and went to amazing balcony on the first floor. There was canvas and paints which was left by a designer, who might have interest in painting as well. The printing was half done. It was beautiful scenary of forest which can be seen from there.

Loki smiled and pulled out new canvas. He wants to paint like old times. He closed his eyes just one scene came in front of her eyes. He took paint and filled canvas with colours.

When he went back to his room Angela was waiting for him there. She was so much in mood to have him. She thought it is open for her to sleep with him after he called her to spend a weekend with him.

Loki wanted her to leave but she seduced him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like this story? Please tell me...
> 
> Thanks for reading... ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki's POV

Sigyn woke up and went to have some fresh air in her garden balcony. She yawned and stretched a little. Her eyes fell on the canvas and she smiled looking at the scene drawn on it.

It was clearly Sigyn in the painting. She was standing in the bushes and flowers and her gown was made up of those flowers. She was hardly fully covered with the gown. Inspiration was definitely taken from yesterday's happening because the print of her gown matches and her hairs, eyes, lips and wet look. Her expressions were painted so sensuous and seductive. She knew the artist very well.

She was in a happy mood when she was coming downstairs to see Lionel but when she turned towards his room, she saw Angela and Lionel talking. She hid behind the pillar and anger boiled in her veins. When Angela left, Sigyn decided to give her secretary a good lesson.

She entered the room without any knock and found room in bad condition. Bed sheets were wrinkled and dirty. Then she saw Leo stood there without shirt and with bruises on his body. Probably love marks. She wanted to kill this man but when he came to her giving some explanation, she took a step back and went away. She didn't want to see his face or listened to any of his fake explanation.

 She was climbing stairs to go back to her room when her foot slipped and she fell backward. Her head hit one step and then she rolled down the stairs. Last thing she remember was her secretary calling her name.

~

_She is not talking to me or looking up at me or even acknowledging my presence. Hell, I am working with her several days have passed since she woke up after her head injury. She is mad at me._

Loki tried to find documents all over her house where they went for work. Thor insisted him to concentrate on the mission. He had to leave Sigyn's bedside but he got nothing. And he is feeling defeated even more every time when he sees his boss.

He tried to talk to her. He knew it that she is upset to see Angela with him. It's not his mistake, he is a playboy and had no physical relation since he joined the company. His mind is always occupied by Sigyn but when Angela came to his room, he was already turned on because of all the memories of naked Sigyn which he painted on canvas just few moments ago. There was one thing he could do to remedy his cravings.

Sigyn ignored him and he thought it is the only possible reason that she didn't want any lady around him. Loki's mind asks questions to him that why does Sigyn act like that? Not every employee of her company is bind in this no dating policy. Why she treats him differently? Is she possessive for him? Does she like him?

Suddenly, the door burst open and a man came in view. He came with a big smile. He seemed like a businessman or atleast employee of a good company. Loki didn't know about any appointments of this guy.

Soon the man started conversing with Sigyn and yes, as suspected he came for some deal. Sigyn put a condition before him to sign the papers if he will satisfy her needs. The man stood abruptly but to Loki's shock he went to Sigyn and started kissing her.

She is well experienced in dominating in every area, Loki thought when he saw her kissing this man like crazy. Loki suddenly started feeling sick in his stomach and he thought how far it will go.

He decided to leave the room when Sigyn called him. "Leo, come here my zip is stuck open it"

Loki reached near them to see zip on her skirt's backside actually stuck. They never stopped kissing. Their moaning and kissing sounds were echoing loud in Loki's ears. He tried to finish opening the zip soon but it was stuck. Just when Loki thought if Sigyn's butt were smaller the task would have been easier, the man squeeze her back and she groaned lustfully. Slowly sweat beads ooze out of Loki's forehead and he also felt anger filling in his veins provoking him to throw this man out but he bend to clench her skirt from end and tore it from it's back slit all way up.

Sigyn gave him an angry shock look but he just turned and left the room.

~

 After few hours, Loki got courage to come back in the office. And like he expected MESS. Everything is mess. He saw Sigyn laying on his table eating grapes.

He decided to go out and come again later but Sigyn whistled and then kissed in the air like calling a puppy. Loki rolled his eyes and walking towards her. She was only wearing undergarments which were not exactly covering anything. But Loki was thankful for whatever they were covering.

She sat up and pulled him from his tie. He walked until his thighs touched the edge of the table. Just for one second Loki thought she was pulling him down to kiss him but she whispered in his ear. "Who gave you permission to leave, pet?"

"I was giving you some private space, my lady" he tried to pull himself up but she didn't left his tie.

"Who are you to give my private space? This is my office. I can do whatever I want to do here. How dare you leave the office without my permission? And who told you to tear my skirt off? "

Loki knew punishment is not far for him. He somehow felt happy to get his old arrogant boss back who is now talking to him. He smiled.

"What is there to smile? Answer me" she left his tie and leaned back on her palms. "I want you to call a call boy... actually not one call three"

Loki felt frustration again. He wanted to throw her on that very desk and show her that only one man is enough for her and that is him. "You are not punishing me today?" It slipped from his mouth.

"Oh my loyal pet... so eager for your punishment. Alright, you will see.... everything. Until I might use you" she smiled then jumped on floor and walked away from him.

Loki slammed her to the nearest wall and hold her wrists in one hand. "Why are you doing this, Sigyn? Tell me you are punishing me because I slept with Angela"

Sigyn struggled but not actually, Loki knew she could freed herself. "How dare you call me by my name? And why would I care about some Angela's sex affair with you? Men like you die on my feet to just spend one night with me. Haven't you seen that man today?" Her voice was so dangerous so are her eyes.

"Oh but you get affected when it's my case. You are possessive about me"

Sigyn chuckled and then raised her eyebrows. "Who are you? You are just my pet and nothing else. Everything you have right now is mine. Your clothes, your money, your name. Everything. I've bought you from the day you stepped in this very room"

"Then why don't tell me that you care if someone else use your pet" Loki's voice had pleading notes.

Sigyn frowned. He should be screaming in his anger. She hurt his ego. Now she has doubt if he is even a man. A soft brush of her thigh against his crouch cleared her doubt but....

"Pet" she said not calling him, not even ordering or demanding.

Loki left her hands and his head leaned down before meeting eyes with her. "Yes, my lady?"

Next moment, her expressions changed and she slapped him hard and then clenched his collar. "How dare you let that lowly girl touch yourself?"

"Sorry, my lady, I... I was feeling so lusty and she knocked the door at exact hour. I couldn't be able to stop myself" Loki was so vulnerable at this moment but he never knew he has this side all along until he met Sigyn. He likes to show his weak side to her. It's only for her to see.

She shoved him so many times scolding him. When his back hit the opposite wall, she tore all the buttons of his shirt. Loki was breathing hard but he know that soon her anger will be calm down.

She hugged him so tightly. Her bare skin on his chest send shivers in his body. She was burning hot. She kissed his collar bone. "You are not opening your pants for anyone ever again. Do you get that?"

She didn't left him but he nodded. His hesitant hands rested on her bare waist. "If you have needs to fulfil just come to me at any hour. I will see what to do with you. Ok?"

"Yes, my lady" at least her voice is calm now.

She lifted her head. "Come on now. Kiss m..."

Her hand went to her head and she winced and then suppressed a scream. She went to bathroom and vomit out. It happen so many times after she fell from stairs.

Loki saw her having her medicines like other times but this times she fell unconscious.

~

"Your head injury caused a major damage in your brain, Miss Sigyn. It has created a tumour. The problem is we cannot locate it properly. It has increased so much in one month. If it continues at this speed and we couldn't be able to located it... you have very less time" The doctor told Sigyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update. I got busy...


	8. Chapter 8

_Doctors are taking so much time. What are they telling her? She shouldn't have ordered me to go out._

Sigyn came out after few minutes. He couldn't read her expressions. They drove back to office in slience. Every nerve of Loki is telling him to ask her what happened.

"My lady, is everything fine?" He tried to ask softly.

"Hmm" was the only answer.

~

Loki met Thor at the cruise party. Thor asked "finally your boss left you brother"

They hugged. Loki replied "she said she has some work tonight. So she spare me this saturday"

Thor turned serious "Loki, father is asking about pappers. Do you got any clue of where they are?"

"I tried to interrogate indirectly with her manager, a model and her receptionist and many more but I don't think they know anything"

"Brother, we can't control media asking about your absence and covering up your photos from them. They are suspicious why we are hiding you. And our clients and stakeholders are also wondering why you are not interested in our business. It's better to do it fast and come safely to your life. We just want the papers"

"Brother, the deal was done between Njord and our grandfather. I don't think anyone of this generation would know it"

"Hmm, but that land area is very important for us Loki. We should get those pappers..."

Loki's phone rang. It was Sigyn but when he picked up, a man over phone told him to come in club to pick his drunkard friend. She is troubling everyone.

"I have to go" with that he left.

~

Loki went to the club and saw Sigyn dancing on the table. She was drinking bottles after bottles of wine. And then she fell from table. Everyone was giving her disgusting and frustrated looks.

Loki helped her up. "Sigyn, what are you doing here? Let's go"

"No...n..no no I want to drink here, Larry" she stepped away from him but she was wobbling and swinging badly. She fell again and laughed "oopss".

Loki caught her again. "Sigyn, let's go. Everyone is making fun of you"

She stopped laughing "who is making fun of me? Who?" She asked loudly in anger. "How dare they laugh at Sigyn. I am Sigyn Iwaldi and no one can laugh at me"

Manager of the club came to Loki and handed him her phone. "Sir, please take her away or I am afraid I have to call security"

He went to Sigyn took her hands and looked deep into her eyes. "My lady, we should go now". Before she protested again, he spoke "I need you please, come with me"

She nodded like a innocent child. "Can I pick you up in my arms? I think you can't walk" she nodded again like a child being scold.

~

He brought her in his apartment and informed her security head her whereabouts. The security head was finding her from so long. She left them without any trace and went to a cheap club. According to security, she never did that before.

Her clothes were so wet with all the drink she spilt on herself. He gave her a t-shirt to wear and walk out of room. Thankfully, when he came back she wore his shirt and shorts.

He told her "you sleep here. I'll go out"

She stood up and walked towards him. She fell on him but he caught her. She put her arms on her shoulders. "You are going to sleep with me"

Loki agreed to sleep there. She snuggled up against him. "You know Larry"

Loki hummed.

She spoke fumbling "you have the most beautiful eyes"

"Really?"

She trailed her finger over his neck. "And I love your neck. The hollow of your neck" she sucked at his neck's hollow and licked it. Loki's breathes hitched.

_Oh dear! Not again. I am tired of caring for my growing needs by myself in her presence._

"Sigyn, just sleep" He didn't want to think about what her actions doing to his body.

"Just kiss me first" Sigyn demanded.

"Sigyn, you are drunk"

"So what? don't tell me you have problem with wine. I've drank most expressive vine of that club"

"Yeah but..."

She straddled him and sealed his lips with her but in shock Loki remained still.

_And that's it I can't sleep now._

_~_

Sigyn woke up on her secretary's bed alone. She went out and saw Larry making breakfast. She stood beside him. "Hey handsome"

He smiled and tossed omlet in pan. "Good morning, my lady. How are you feeling now?"

"A little headache... what happened last night? What have I done?"

"You were just a naughty drunkard last night, my lady. You may have created a little mess in the bar, you almost eloped and you may have admired me.... And you insisted me to sleep on same bed with you"

"Well what's wrong in any of these things? I mean, you are handsome and worth sleeping with" she rested her arm on his shoulder and was playing with his ear.

"Sleeping with? Oh you mean just sleeping" he served food in two plates.

"No I mean sleeping and touching and kissing and sucking and nibbling and licking and snuggling and knowing every corner of your body..." her voice was unusually calm today.

"What happened to you today? I thought wine would wear off by now" he put plates on the counter where he eats.

She held his forearm and turned him to face her. "You think I am joking here?"

_There comes her normal rude and demanding voice._

She threw him and his back hit the wall. "You are so mesmerising, pet. Sometimes I think you are just made from heaven" she hugged him.

He sighed and hugged her back. She opened his legs with her knee and pressed her body totally against him. He groaned as his pants twitched a little and with her hips grinding against his crotch, it feels impossible to control.

He tried to push her away but she held his hands in hers and pinned them to the wall forcefully. "Do whatever you want to do while I am still here. I don't want you to regret pushing me away today"

She caressed his cheek with her fingers and look deep into his eyes.

_She is not well. I could see it in your eyes, Sigyn. What happened to her?_

She left his hand and caressed his cheek then neck coming towards his chest. Her hands slowly worshipped each and every muscle of his body.

It was painfully slow for Loki as his bulge kept on increasing in his pant. "Sigyn" escaped his mouth more like a moan.

"Yes. What is it, pet?" She continues to worship him with hands and now slowly by kissing him.

Loki's hands travelled on her back kneeding slowly coming towards her shoulder blade, he realised she is not wearing her undergarments.

"Sigyn" when she stopped kissing to look at his face, his eyes were dark. Only a ring of green was left. "I... I am feeling a need is growing in me" his face was red and he seemed so helpless.

"Open my shorts" that was an order.

He opened her shorts while she ripped his shirt off and then ripped his pyjamas swiftly. She started moving her hand up and down his length. Her touch was making him crazy. She was taking all control while he is loosing his senses.

He started groaning as he couldn't control himself anymore. She put his length in between her thighs and crossed her legs. Her slick heat was making it smooth as she moves to and fro. She held his hands tightly entwining fingers. He dug his fingers in her palm's back and closed his eyes.

Soon he lifted her shirt up and his head traced the path towards her cleavage. His teeth works on her nipples harshly making her moan. His head was in her shirt nibbling her breasts so she pushed his head more into her chest.

Both came swiftly and panting loudly. His head was still in her shirt and she was still standing holding his hips helping him to stand while he was about to fall on ground.

~

She took shower and came out. She took her phone and dailed number. While she was busy talking, Loki kept on thinking.

_What happened today was unexpected. I had an orgasm but Sigyn drove me towards my climax. That is insane. We didn't kissed and I didn't even entered her body but I came. I have no idea whether it was once or twice but  it was insane. I never thought that this lady will do anything like sex with me. What's more shocking is that she is my enemy but still I love the feeling she gave me. She drove me like crazy. I could see dominance in this action too. And I was so ready to submit everything to her. I want more. I want more of her. I want her to rule me and I am ready to be her servant, her pet. It feels amazing to give up control and let someone else hold the reins of your life._

She came inside after half an hour and ordered Loki to get dressed. Her security guard brought new dress and her car to Loki's appartment. She drove her car and stopped in front of a building.

They went on the tenth floor of the building. She showed him the flat on that floor. Loki was in awe to see the glass work in the flat. Windows, stair railing, balcony railing, bathroom walls were made of glass. And perfect view of city from the window. He could sense what's coming.

"Like it?" Sigyn asked him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Yes. It's beautiful" he said.

"Good cause it's where you are going to live now" she said giving a little smile.

"But, my lady..."

She cut him. "Larry, please don't refuse. I want to give everything you deserve before..." her eyes were looking something distant.

"Before?" He asked.

"Before... I change my mind" she smiled. "I want to fulfil all your wishes. Tell me your wishes" she placed hand on his back and one on his chest. A genuine gesture showing he is hers.

~

They were walking in a park when he said suddenly.

"I want to visit Philippines from always and I want to marry on beach and I like to make love in water. I... I want someone to worship my body" he looked hopefully at Sigyn and swallowed. All these wishes are true. He poured his heart out and he knew that she won't judge him.

She smiled. After long pause he asked "can I discuss what happened between us today?"

"Why? You don't like it?" She asked.

"No, that's not the case. I just want to know what it was?"

"What do you think it was? Look Larry, sometimes you just have to enjoy what's coming in your life. Questioning everything will spoil the enjoyment. So enjoy whatever I am giving you. Who knows may be you will miss me when I'll no longer be here"

"Are you going somewhere?"

"I think I've given you enough liberty to open your mouth. Now stop questioning or you'll get punished"

Loki kneeled before her smiling and asked for her foot. She placed it on his knee and he kissed it passionately. She pulled him from hairs and leaned forward to kiss his lips.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki's POV....

Sigyn's mother came along with another woman who Loki could tell from appearance is Sigyn's sister. Her sister is much like her mother. Verna, Sigyn's sister, was a beautiful lady with curvy body and beautiful voice.

Loki was standing near Sigyn as Verna is speaking. "Sigyn, I want to help you with our company" Her eyes looking at Loki rapidly.

Loki moved closer to Sigyn's chair at least confirming Sigyn that he is not interested in her sister. "Get four cold coffees, Larry"

Verna's face brighten up. "Oh so his name is Larry? It's so good name"

Loki could say that his playboy side would have bedded this girl by just listening her voice. She is so opposite to Sigyn. Before Loki could say anything Sigyn started "I call him Larry. His name is Lionel Levi"

She turned to Loki "I've told you something"

He rushed out and Sigyn told her sister. "Look Verna, you don't have any experience and with english honours degree you certainly can't think of understanding business. But I suggest you to start working with my designers. Soon you'll understand fashion world then slowly slowly you could share my burden"

Freya spoke "that's great for now. Right, Verna"

"Yes, mother. I am so excited for joining the conpany. Can I join right now?" Verna asked.

"Patience, sister. Patience is the key. You'll start working from tomorrow" Sigyn said.

Loki entered the room with coffee and gave it to them. Verna smiled at Loki and he returned a tight lip smile. He then strode out.

~

_The routine continues. I've took her to doctor so many times but it's same. She vomits everything she eats for lunch, she got headache everyday. I can't believe sometimes I've seen tears in her eyes but they never came out. She is working day and night. She is pale and weak. What is happening to her? My Sigyn is so calm like she is defeated but who did it? And how? Deep down I feel sick by this thought but I am afraid if she is suffering from some disease or worse she is pregnant. With all those call boys, who knows when did it happened?_

He walked towards her. She was working on her laptop. "What happened?" He asked.

"Doze, now" She said.

He walked towards her and turned her chair to face him. He, then, straddled her thighs and sat there not putting all his weight on her. "Is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine" she said smiling. But he could see some sort of sadness in her eyes.

"I am not calling a call boy"

"Why?"

"I am enough for you. I don't want you to call some call boy. I need you"

"You don't felt scared to say that to me?"

"You said do whatever you want like it's last day of our life" she sighed and averted her gaze somewhere else. He held her face in his hands and looked deep into her eyes. "What are you doing to yourself? You look so weak"

"Oh trust me I am still a raging strom just waiting for right moment to strike"

He leaned closer and brushed her lips with his. Gave her a proper passionate kiss. Twirling his tongue in her mouth slowly. She returned equal emotions through her mouth. He clenched her hairs and she hugged him from waist. They left each other breathless.

Her eyes were still closed as she was resting on the back of her chair when he spoke "let's take the advice of some other doctor and ask him about your sickness"

She opened her eyes and smiled "just be ready we are going to Philippines next week. And look at you sitting like a whore on my lap" She lightly smacked on his bulge and he whimpered a little.

"Your whore" he said circling arms around her.

She looked up and asked "my whore?"

He nodded "only for you". They kissed again.

~

 They flew in Sigyn's private jet. Now after weeks of Verna working in her company she could go tension free to her trip.

The trip was eventful. They spent hours talking to each other and she fulfilled all of Loki's wish. They slept together, make love everywhere but were they in love?

~

It continues. Her suffering, wincing and screaming in pain, taking medcines and vomiting out everything. She knew her end is near and with her Secretary, she never felt like she is suffering alone. He is so unlike other men.

~

Loki grew suspicious about the patterns of Sigyn's sickness. She never missed her medicines yet sick is getting worse day by day. By the end of their trip, she could even support anything that needs vigor not even sex.

Loki took those medcines and sent the pictures to his family doctor and his suspensions comfirmed. They were the medicines which were causing nausea, giddiness and severe pain in head if not taken. They were explained as drugs by his doctor.

Loki thought about telling Sigyn. Someone is taking steps to kill her. He is moving with very planned strategies but who is he?

He thought Sigyn would definitely ask him so many questions so it's good if he keep his mouth shut and get some evidence against this person. But Sigyn needs to stop taking these medicines. It is impossible as she never leaves her medicines.

So he wrote her a letter by anonymous.

'Mam,

Trust me. I am your well-wisher. The medicines you are taking are drugs and will create hallucination, nausea and headache like symptoms. I suggest you to leave this medicines. Please contact some doctor and ask him. You'll see I am saying truth. Someone wants you dead. Trust no one.  They have tried to kill you so many times earlier too. Beware'

Sigyn read it...


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki's POV...

_Firstly in the boat then oil on the stairs from which she fell and now these fake brain tumour reports. I think someone is trying to kill her._

_We are going back and she is in anger. Now that she has left her medicines, she didn't have problems like nausea or giddiness or not eating anything but those were drugs, I saw her craving for them and took her care in last two days of our trip._

_She didn't know that I am the one who wrote that letter. She is trying to push me away. She is cold like I had seen her on the first day. She didn't said anything but deep down I was feeling that we are in love. But now, she is so angry and not even looking at me. Everything is gone like there is not even single feeling left between us._

_I've started feeling that she didn't trust me anymore. I have a little regret, what if that letter changes everything. Her trust on me, her soft smiles and her body accepting mine, what if all these things will change._

_A fire is burning in her eyes. She is the old Sigyn again who doesn't need anyone or any help from anyone. I've spent months to break the ice between us and now we are strangers again._

_I have to end this soon. I have to find who is after all these strategies._

_~_

They were sitting in her private jet waiting to take off. Suddenly, doors opened and some crooks entered in the jet. They killed the pilot and before anyone did anything one of them told Loki to fly the plane.

Everything was under their control. Loki was doing his best to protect Sigyn but she was ready to fight. Big guns in their hands were sign of danger so Sigyn calmed down.

Loki slowly moved and did as they say. He started the plane and smoothly left the ground flying up in the air.  _How did they know I know how to drive the plane?_

They told Sigyn to transfer big sum of money in their account. She did as they say. They were two of them and Sigyn mentally slapped herself for not bringing her bodyguards on this trip. Her Secretary and the pilot was the only men on that jet.

With the pilot killed only Loki left along with Sigyn and two attendants. Sigyn could fight but her life has much more value than any other person on that plane. She remained calm.

As a terrorist tied her hands after tying the attendants, she saw the other one going towards front cabin to see her secretary. She banged his hand with hers and stood up punching his chin hard.

Loki seemed to hear the fighting sounds and he caught the other one from going back. He held his hand to snatch the gun.

Sigyn heard a shot and remained stunned fir a moment. Soon the terrorist caught Sigyn and placed a gun on her head.

And on the other side, Loki came with the other terrorist in his arm grip. Loki pointed gun on his head and said "leave her or I'll kill your friend"

"The plane is going down, Mr. Secretary. We don't want you hurt and we are not interested in dying either. We are hired to take only one life" the terrorist holding Sigyn said.

The plane was going down they were standing straight hardly. Loki said "only I know how to fly the plane if I will kill myself here, all of us will die"

He pressed a point on the man he was holding and he fell unconscious. He spoke again placing gun on his head " so just tell me her life or my life?"

Terrorist said "do you think we don't have parachutes?"

"I think now even your parachuts won't work we are about to touch the ground"

When the man saw outside Sigyn held his gun and shoved it away. He clicked the trigger and gun shot Loki. Sigyn's eyes peered at him in shock. But it just passed by his leg. She swiftly punched the man's abdomen and kneed his crouch.

She was struggling for him to leave his gun when gun shot. Sigyn was still for a moment. The man fell on the ground and Loki had killed him. Soon after that Loki went and flew the plane to proper height.

Sigyn was injured and so was Loki. Loki conplaint about hijacking but they safely reached the airport. Media was there asking several questions. But Sigyn is calm. She just ordered her bodyguards to take Loki home.

Police investigated everything. Dead body, statements from attendants and her secretary. But no result was there. They couldn't be able to find who is behind this all.

She went back to office and sat on her seat thinking about everything. At last she dailed a number.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn's POV...

_From the first day this man has entered my office something is fishy about him. I felt oddly attracted towards him. No wonder he is the most handsome man I've ever laid my eyes on but he is so different. He is unpredictable. He doesn't have ego and even when I insulted him so much, he didn't resign._

_Something is odd. No man could bear this much. I called him my pet and he happily accepted it. I was feeling myself moving towards him at a crazy speed._

_I hated males all my life because of the fact that my father betrayed my mother and then left us all. He never came back. But this man changed me. His behaviour, his nature and everything he does it's all too suspicious to be ignored and the fact that my heart told me to spend last days of my life only with him is more crazier thing._

_Suspicions, suspicions, suspicions...._

_Doubts are covering up my mind and telling me to think that he is my enemy. Only an enemy could endure this much to accomplish his mission. Mission to destroy me._

_The thought of destroying me with this man is making me smile. Whosoever chooses him to destroy me has sent the very right person in my life. He is really really very handsome._

_A part of me didn't want to agree that he could think of killing me but... why else would anyone care for me so much? Kill someone for me? Be at my side when I was sick... but these are all the reasons my heart is giving me to keep him in my life._

She closed her eyes... A tear escaped her eye.

_May be I am allowing my heart to speak so much these days. I just have to forget him and it is going to be very hard cause I think he is like my need now._

She thought about her holidays with him. How she allowed him to have control in bed and opened every corner of her heart and every inch of her body to him.

He told her a wish "I want to make love all night naked under the sky and I want someone to love me like anything"

~Memories~

Sigyn booked a boat and they went to an island far away where no one lives. There were some trees and bushes but no animals. They took food and other necessary things.

She looked at him. The man in front of her eyes is only hers. She straddled his lap and pulled his hairs as she moved forward to kiss him.

His lips are so soft. She wants to bite them. She bit his lower lip to open his mouth and inserted her tongue inside to meet his tongue. Their tongues danced in beautiful way. Making Larry moan then she pushed him down on his back not leaving his mouth even for a moment. Not until he became hard and her panties become wet.

She pulled her tongue out and looked in his beautiful eyes. Stars were shining in his eyes and at that moment he looked like a god. A beautiful and most beautiful god. She smiled.

Slowly she pulled his shirt up and took it off kissing every new inch of his skin. Then she slowly opened his zip and took off his pants and playfully hit his length. He sat up immediately growling hard. Then he pick her up on his lap and tore her frock from neck line and started sucking her.

She clenched his hairs laughing out loud. He was going crazy in his passion and lust. He bit her hard near cleavage and she winced. His eyes were dark matching to hers. She let him rule for the first time. He laid her down and rode her at crazy speed and in many positions. And they come and come again.

They were crazy animals taking out all their love and lust on each other. Under the starry sky, they don't feel ashamed even if someone is looking at them at this point, it doesn't matter anymore. They are past all the discretion and shame like things. They just want to get lost in each other.

They have no idea where they started and where they are right now. They were in the water standing, with Larry still inside her after another round of orgasms. Sigyn was kissing his neck. There is no end of it. It seems they will never stop.

For a moment, Sigyn forgot everything even her own name and her breaths left her body like loud growls. She saw stars and felt like she was about to pass out.

Never once she felt like stopping. She was living last days of her life. She spent everything her body is capable of on him.

They were covered in love marks and mud. They were covered in sand and water. They were panting, moaning and writhing. They both are crazy beasts.

As the sun was rising, Sigyn kissed Larry deeply and her tongue touched every corner of his mouth. Then she traced his hairline, his forehead, eyebrows, nose, bridge of nose and then his upper lip, his cheeks, cheekbones moving to his ears, chin and jaw. Slowly she moves towards his neck tracing fingers and giving more time on his adam apple and hollow of the neck. She made his shoulder blades. He tried to sit up when she stopped him.

He asked "what are you doing, Sigyn?" In husky voice.

"I am making you. Worshiping you" her voice is hoarse with lust.

She traced collar bones like making him with clay. She caressed his chest and abs tracing lines around them. She dipped her finger in his belly button and pinched it. He tried to sit up again when she held his hands and spread his arms with hers on the sand. He moaned and she kissed him again.

She entwined their fingures as if making his fingers and then making his hands, tracing his forearms, his elbows going up towards his biceps and caressing his shoulders again also making his deep armpits. Then she picked his hands and sucked his fingers one by one from base to top. She did it to both hands.

Then she moved lower kneeding his thighs into shape, making protruding knees and coming towards his calves. Giving proper attention to his ankle and his sole and toes by sucking them one by one and kissing both feet. She moved upward caressing the back of his legs and opening them and folding them.

Softly touching his V on his lower abdomen, she kissed his belly. Then she slowly squeeze his butts and flipped him on his fours. Kissing several times on his butt and her hands never touching his manhood she made a straight line between his butts going further towards his shoulder blades.

She was so lost in making him that she forgot what he is doing. Panting or screaming or whimpering or writhing. She didn't know anything. She kissed his back side and cut of lower back deeply. Her lust level can match no one. Slowly she massaged his full back and licked dimples of his back. She made his hairs on head.

Only one thing left. One thing that made him man. She opened his legs as his was still on his fours. She laid between his knees and kissing the head of his hanging arousal. It's already leaking, she hold it in tight grip as if giving it proper round shape. Then she taken it whole in her mouth and slowly releasing it tightening her lips around it. Again did that as her hands made circles around his balls.

He said "Sigyn" his breaths hitching in his throat.

"Shshshshsh.... let me make it properly" she said.

She knew Larry helped her making his manhood properly and when she finished and satisfied from her work he was dripping so much.

~

Sigyn cried silently sitting alone in her office. She never worshipped any man in her whole life. This man made her insane. Made her an animal without any shame or manners.

It's raining outside. Loki is still in hospital. Sigyn is in her office even after it's night time. Two security guards standing outside her room. She is weeping and lighting is thundering outside.


	12. Chapter 12

Two weeks later~

Sigyn was dressing up when Verna came in her room. She passed smile to Loki. He was also dressing up.

"How are you feeling now Larry?" She asked.

Sigyn was calmly minding her own business. These days it doesn't bother her no matter who is talking to Loki. No matter whatever he is doing with anyone.

Sigyn wore lavender purple gown with shades of white to dark purple and light purple. Loki decided to wear matching darkest purple coat pant with light purple shirt. Today is the success party of new range of clothing with exotic trend.

Loki said with his gentlemanly poise "I am fine thankyou mam"

Verna walked towards him and placed a hand on his chest. "Don't call me mam, Larry. We are same age group and I am not rude like my sister. You can call me by my name"

Loki gave her small smile and nodded. She spoke again. "I want to give you something, Larry"

"Wow! A present?"

"Yes" she handed over him a box of blue tied with ribbons.

He opened it and found a brooch in it. "It's beautiful"

"Now, you are wearing this tonight"

"But I can't take it. It's too expensive and why are you giving me gift at the first place?"

"Look Larry, you are very dedicated employee here. You saved my sister's life. Its nothing for what you did. You deserve much more"

She started pinning brooch on his coat. He peered over to Sigyn, who was looking at her sister. Loki wanted to tell her that he is not liking it either. But he can't speak or do anything. Sigyn didn't even looked at him. She kept watching her sister.

~

Verna's eyes kept on coming back to find Loki. Well not only hers but all women were almost drooling to see his beauty.

Sigyn is well aware of every women's desire in this room. Sigyn made a short speech. Soon she felt lonely. She went to bar and took a glass of wine. Now she touched her locket and started thinking about her holidays with Larry.

~Memories~

Larry was checking his mobile one day when Sigyn woke up. He was smiling looking at a photo.

She said "good morning, handsome. Was that you?"

When he saw Sigyn he quicky hide his phone. She insisted on watching the pic so he did something in phone and then showed her.

"It's my pic of childhood"

"You were adorable" she told him.

"I am still adorable" he said.

"No, now you are more sexy and handsome" she kissed him hard.

He laid down while she was sitting on his hip. "I have something for you"

"What?"

"Find it yourself" he said.

She tickled his body for checking everywhere. Then she reached his pyjamas and she looked inside it tilting her head. "That's for me" she referred to his manhood.

He laughed and closed his pyjamas. "That is yours but it's nothing special"

She kissed him. "It's treasure" She said that with wide eyes.

He laughed again and he reached to picked up her pillow. She saw a pendant in a chain there. She picked it up and looked at it. "It's beautiful"

He took it from her. "It's much more special then you think. Open it up"

She opened it and there was best photo of both of them that Sigyn once told him she likes most. She smiled and looked at Larry lovingly. "Tie it yourself" She gestured towards her neck.

As he clasp the chain, she looked at him. Tears were brimming in her eyes. She held his jaw and kissed him.

~

A tear fell on her cheek and she sighed. She swallowed another sip of her drink making sure no one saw her tear before wiping it off.

She found Loki dancing with Verna. And soon everyone clapped for their brilliant chemistry. Verna, then, took Loki to one of the balconies and they started talking.

Sigyn saw them happily conversing. She felt sad. She knew it that her sister is what men like when finding a wife. A sweet women with sweet voice and polite attitude.

~

Sigyn decided to leave the party. She can't bear anymore. No more wine and no more women surrounding her secretary.

She was about to leave when Savannah stopped her. "Congratulations for success of new designs, Sigyn"

"Thankyou" she smiled a little.

"I've heard you were sick. Are you fine now?" She asked.

Sigyn narrowed her eyes. "I didn't tell anyone about my sickness, Savannah. How do you know?"

She seemed shocked for sometimes and then she spoke again. "Actually I briefly talked to your secretary. He told me"

Sigyn glanced at her secretary busy talking to her mother and sister then she looked back at Savannah. "I am fine now. Thanks for asking. Now, excuse me please"

She strode out and called her detective. "Hello Mr. Verson, I think I know who is behind all this"

"Good that you called me Miss. Iwaldi. I was about to call you to tell you that we found something interesting about your case" her privately hired detective said.

"My information first, I think Savannah is the one who tried to kill me and my secretary is also involved in it" Her heart broke to think Larry is a betrayal but she knew it. She had her suspicions.

"Oh yeah? I'll keep that in my mind. For now, we found out the account number of the person who transferred money to your hijackers accounts"

"Who is the person?"

"Admund kins. He is the same person who transferred money in a call boy's account named Jack"

"I don't know any Admund or Jack"

"Miss. Iwaldi, Jack is the call boy who went with you to your forest house this summers. And Admund kins is ex-fiance of your company's model named Angela. Surprisingly, a little threatening helped me to know that Admund gave him money to take you to the boat and drown you there in the river near your house"


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn's POV

Sigyn walked inside her office to see Verna standing near her table checking on some documents. She was startled to see Sigyn. "Hey, I didn't saw you coming"

Sigyn was expressionless like most of the times. "What are you doing here?"

Verna smiled "It's my office, right? I mean I sat here and work here everyday when you were gone"

"Now I am here"

"Yeah, sure. Just wondering why there is one drawer full of condoms here" she smiled teasingly.

Sigyn's eyes were still cold. "I am not in fun mood, Verna. Just give me some space. I have work to do" She went to sit on her seat.

"Sigyn, I was thinking it's been so long we went to club together. How about partying tonight as you are going to win an award today"

"I am not in a mood" Sigyn said plainly.

Verna drapped her arms around her sister's shoulder. "Come on, Sis. Please, it will be sis-sis time together"

Sigyn sighed and then looked up her sister's face. "Fine, after 9 I'll meet you"

Verna kissed her cheek and left.

~

"And the award for businessman of the year goes to world fashion icon Miss. Sigyn Iwaldi". Everyone clapped loudly as Sigun stood up to receive the award.

She made a short speech and then ceremony ended. All businessmen enjoyed the after party.

Sigyn was standing with others greeting her congrats when Thor came to her.

"Congratulations, Miss. Sigyn. Great achievement" He extended his hand.

She took his hand and shook it. "Thanks"

Soon Odin came towards them. "What an achievement. So you finally won this year"

She was swirling her wine in her hand. "Yes, and I'll promise there are many more achievements to come"

Odin smiled. "I've heard about your jet being attacked by some crooks. You look fine. Lucky, you have such a dedicated secretary" He looked at Loki and Loki dipped his head down. Loki already had very big scolding session from Odin on this topic over phone.

"You've heard? From media or from the crooks themselves. Well, I still live. Seems like my fate wants me to live unlike my enemies" She narrowed her eyes.

"Are you blaming someone here, Miss. Sigyn?"

"Oh no, just giving warning to those who could do these things. I swear, if they get caught I will make sure, they will be hung to death. And no money will save them"

Thor intervened then. "Hold your tongue Miss. Iwaldi. You know he is the king of business world. You can't speak to him like that"

"Oh really? Yet king doesn't won this time". She showed her trophy. "It's with me. King lost this time" She walked to Odin. "Tell me King, does it burn you that a woman stole your award this time. An individual woman who doesn't accept your rule"

Odin kept on looking at her but didn't spoke anything. She huffed and went out of the party.

~

Office hours were over and she wanted to relax. She wanted to be alone. Her secretary was following her to her office even after she told him to go home.

He can't walk at fast speed yet so he winced when he tried to match her speed climbing stairs. She looked at him but then turned to go to her room.

He entered in her room and held her shoulders to turn her face towards himself. He hugged her. "Sigyn, Congratulations"

"Thankyou. Don't call me by my name" Sigyn said. She wanted to hug him hard, smell his sweet perfume and got lost in it but she clenched her hands in fist and stood still.

When he left her, she turned and pretend to ignore his presence. She started setting her files in the drawer. She noticed some new files in her drawer but before she could see them, Loki sat on her desk and pulled her in his arms making her stand between his legs.

So much love was there in his eyes. At that moment, Sigyn found herself lost in his eyes. She saw his greenish blue eyes. They looked just like a round waterfall falling into void. Suddenly, she felt this urge of falling into that black void and die. It's better to die than to know that he has betrayed her.

She didn't know that a tear fell out of her eye until her secretary wipe it with his thumb. He asked her. "My lady, are you ok? What happened? You are crying?"

She held his hand and shove it away. "Don't touch me"

He held her face in his hands lovingly. "Tell me what happened. I assure you I'll do everything in my power to make it right"

She pushed him away on his chest and freed herself and took some steps backward. "I told you to go home. Why are you not following my orders?"

A sudden ball of anger burst in his chest and he shouted uncontrollably. "Office hours are over so you can't order me now. No matter how much I tried to make this smooth between us, you are unsatisfied with everything. Not everything could happen as you wish it. And I am your secretary, may be you can call me pet but I am not your slave to follow your every order". He hopped off the table and strode out of the room as fast as possible.

~

Sigyn met Verna at a club. All Sigyn knew is that she drank so much and danced too. She talked to Verna and she felt like her character is breaking. It takes years to become this rude and hard. She slowly learnt how to live without love, slowly she made anger her strength, she learnt only to speak when her words make some difference, she realised that there is no love in the world just lust and she never drank to loose her senses.

She knew she was going right. Dominating everyone, no friends, no emotional drama, no love affairs just work and business along with sex to satisfy her needs. Formula was simple because it was the key to her success.

Thinking about Larry, she felt that she is breaking from inside. Like the biggest iceberg breaking and flood is coming which will drown her.

From the first day, she knew that man like Larry is desired by everyone. She could tell by his manners and posture that he has class, probably belong to very rich family but she was shocked to know he is orphan. When Savannah showed interest in him was the first time Sigyn felt jealousy. She doesn't want someone else to see him with such lust. Since then she was protecting him from everyone or you can say she was saving him for herself.

It is impossible for Sigyn not to think about any man and think about having sex with him but looking at her pet, she always wanted to make love with him. Over and over again. One night stand might not satisfy her or might hurt her pet. The innocence in his eyes showed that he craved love. She tried to stay away from thoughts of having him as soon as possible.

She waited for right time. For the time when he found the need to have her, when he feels ready to have her and to make love to her. With any other men Sigyn was never interested in having relationship, not more than flings. But Larry was different. It feels like he needs love and she could give him that. He never asked for her love but she understood and surprisingly she was ready to love him. Her cold heart melted and was ready for him when all this happened. The thing is, now she is unstable.

She is riding two boats. One is her old character and other is her new one. She feels like she will drown. Around him, she couldn't decide what to do and what to show. How to react and how to do other things? She is in dilemma. 

So she drank a lot and going back home, Verna spoke. "Sis, your secretary is really hot"

Sigyn rolled her eyes.  _Not again._

"You know I saw him with Savannah Neill one day. I think they have something between them. They looked very cozy"

Sigyn was clenching her jaw tightly but didn't speak anything. They stood at a traffic light when Sigyn saw Lionel talking to Angela as they were going on a sidewalk.

When she reached home, she went to kitchen and drink water. Verna followed her. "Sigyn, sometimes I really thank god for saving you. If it wasn't for your secretary..."

Sigyn broke the glass in her hand as she put it down harshly. "Why are you interested in him?"

Verna looked shocked. "Chill, Sis. I just wanted to know if he is single. I just... I think I like him"

"I don't keep a diary about everyone's relationship status in my office. If you are interested ask him not me" She shouted.

"I thought you would know. You spent so much time with him in Philippines and in office and many more trips"

"That is all business. I didn't went with him to Philippines to have fun"

"I know, Sigyn. Why are you getting angry?"

Sigyn closed her eyes and exhaled her breath. Her hand was wounded but her heart is in pain. She doesn't know what to do.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn's POV

_Sigyn walked towards her office room's door and heard some struggling voices. A constant sound of something rapidly touching her table was coming. Sigyn opened the doors and saw what was afraid of... Verna was standing between Larry's wide open legs. He was sitting on her table and they were both clothless._

_Sigyn wanted them to stop but they continue to move. She couldn't understand how but they were having sex. Her mind was confused. She went further and Verna started moving more faster making Larry cry. And then Sigyn saw Larry's swollen belly like a baby bump and sweat started oozing from her forehead. She wanted to scream but couldn't._

_Then she saw Savannah and Angela came out of thin air and joined Verna and started kissing Larry or teasing him. Larry screamed. 'Why he is not telling them to stop?' She thought._

_Soon Sigyn felt her room overcrowding with the faces of ladies she saw in her parties looking at her secretary. Her room changed into party halls and she was holding a glass of wine. She saw Loki happily conversing with her sister. He leaned forward and captured Verna's lips in his and kissed her thoroughly._

_Sigyn felt defeated as if there is no other option she can't get angry and can't do anything but cry. She started crying uncontrollably and said "I love him... I love him so much. Please give him to me". Then she saw blood on the walls and she felt scared but soon the whole room flooded with blood._

Sigyn opened her eyes and sat up. That was a dream. A frightening dream. She closed her eyes and rubbed her hands on her eyes.

~

Sigyn was ticking her pen in her hand again and again. Her secretary was busy in working and doesn't bother whatever she is doing.

_Do it... Don't do it... Do it... Don't do it... Do it... Don't do it..._

She was contemplating whether to go to Larry herself or just sit there and wait for him to come.

Office hours were about to end when he stood up and gave her some files. She tried to get his attention but he avoided her eyes. She placed files in her drawer and saw some new files again.

He went back to his table and started keeping things at right places. She quickly closed her drawer and walked to him. She didn't realise what was she about to do until she hugged him from behind. He stilled but not shocked.

She tightened her hug then he placed his hand on hers which were on his chest. When she left him, he sat on his chair and packing things to leave. She went to him and sat in his lap. She cupped his face in her hands and sadly pouted her lips showing her sadness.

In these moments, Sigyn always felt that their eyes speak to each other and they understand each other through them. When feelings needs to be expressed and it feels necessary to use words, they just look deep in each other's eyes and their eyes do all the talking.

When their eyes finished conveying whatever they wanted to say, she hugged him and cried. That was enough for her. She can't loose him and she believes that he could never betray her. No proof is needed, she just want to listen to her heart.

He was quiet but his hands were caressing her back and thigh. He kissed her cheek. She faced him and then smiled. Loki found himself smiling looking at her cute smile. She never smiled like this. She looked so innocent.

He kissed all her tears away. She leaned back on his arm and looked up offering him to kiss her lips. "Kiss me"

He stopped and stared at her. "Stop ordering me"

To his surprise, she didn't get angry but looked more vulnerable. "Will you kiss me, please?" She spoke in voice he never heard before. Soft and low.

He smiled and kissed her. She didn't dominate this kiss but let him do everything. At last, she moaned and hugged him.

"Larry"

"Hmm"

"Will you hold me like this for whole night?" He was holding her like a baby. One arm under her head and other sat protectively on her hip.

"Yes, ofcourse"

"And feed me in your lap?"

"Sure" he didn't know what happened to her. She is acting like a child.

"And love me?"

He blinked for a moment or two to understand that she is talking about making love or the love. "I am all yours, Sigyn" Safe to say this than answer.

She smiled but then suddenly someone knocked on the door. Sigyn went to her seat and called the person in. Angela came in and asked to talk to Larry alone. 

They went outside and started talking standing in a corner of that floor. Sigyn opened her laptop and watched all that security cameras to see where they were going until they stopped and started talking. She zoomed it and unmute the camera.

"Third month is about to start Lionel, you have to think about it. You said you'll think. I want to spend my life with you and have this baby with you. I am even ready to leave my entire modelling career for you and this child. Please tell me your decision"

Sigyn felt whole world shattered around her. Then Larry spoke "look I told you that was a mistake. I used condom and I was not drunk so please Angela just understand that even if it's my baby still I don't love you and don't want to have a child yet. Please leave me alone"

Angela clenched his collar while he struggled to get free. "Please Larry. I love you. This child is the proof of our love"

~

He walked in the office and saw Sigyn staring at the door as if waiting for his return. He closed the door and swallowed hard he could only assume what's coming.

She walked towards him. Her vulnerability and softness is gone. There stood the Sigyn, angry Sigyn and hurt also. More like wild lioness, injured lioness. "Why did you want to kill me?"

"Sigyn, listen to me..."

"Firstly you fuck up someone and now you are not taking responsibilities for your mistakes. What kind of person you are?"

"I didn't do any of that. I am not father..."

"Tell me was that you who sent that call boy, you told him to kill me and then oil on stairs was that you? You were the one who changed my reports, made me insane with drugs and then used me"

"I didn't used you Sigyn. Don't twist it that way. You willingly did it all... we were happy and so much in..."

"You used me" that was in ear deafening voice. "And then you tried to kill me. Strategize all that plane hijack so that no one doubt you"

"Why would I get to kill you?"

Sigyn stood there but her eyes were piercing hole in him. "You are fired"

Loki's face was blank. Before he spoke anything she cut him. "There is letter on your table. You are fired"

He tried to speak again when she shouted loudly. "Fired"

She quickly went to stand near her seat and faced towards glass windows. She heard him putting somethings on the table and her vision blurred. The town outside was looking foggy but that was her eyes. She felt her tears slipping and she muffled her sobs. When she heard his stepped going away and door closed behind him. She felt giddy and fell on the ground.

~

Sigyn opened her eyes to see she was being dragged towards balcony. She asked for water but the attempt continues. Soon she realised that she is being carried up to the railing only when someone pushed her off, she was fully conscious and understood that someone tried to kill her.


	15. Chapter 15

Sigyn opened her eyes to see she was being dragged towards balcony. She asked for water but the attempt continues. Soon she realised that she is being carried up to the railing only when someone pushed her off, she was fully conscious and understood that someone tried to kill her.

She held the railing tightly. She tried to pull herself up when someone punched her. She was shocked to see the face of the person. It was her sister.

Tears starting brimming in her eyes.  _Why?_

"sister, let me up. What are you doing?"

Verna loaded her pistol and aimed at Sigyn. "Doing whatever is necessary?"

"Why? Killing me is necessary?"

"Oh yes, until you live I could never become queen. Queen of this fashion world and the owner of this company"

"You want all this, you would have just asked me, sister"

"Sister? You never called me that before. This word seems so fake dripping from your mouth. You always orders like queen. Now you are this innocent and vulnerable. Guess fear of death has broken your ego, huh? Why would I ask you to give me all this when I could win it all. I don't want to beg I want to conquer"

"Verna" Freya's voice cut through the conversation. Verna turned. "Please don't do this baby. She is your sister"

Sigyn struggled herself up when Verna elbowed her jaw. She still held tightly to the railing but her consciousness was leaving her. Verna turned to Freya. "You know she is not my sister. She is not anybody's sister. Nor Syn, Nana, Astrid, Sigrid and Gheeza. We're all bastards but she is pure blood"

Sigyn pulled up from some distance away from Verna and punched her. Whay she does all those exercises if she can't defend herself?

Verna short a gun which Sigyn managed to miss. Fighting would have become so easy if Verna hadn't had a gun. Sigyn was struggling for her to drop it and at that same time feared that she might fire her or her mother.

Another bullet escaped and dug in ceiling soon lights were off. But they could still see in little sunlight. Finally, Verna caught Sigyn in her arm's grip and placed the gun on her head. Freya tried to stop her.

Sigyn asked to distract her "what have I ever done to you?"

"You... you are the only Iwaldi outshining there while we rot like your slaves. Asking for money from you. You are the one grandpa always favours. He wrote his will on your name. What do we got? Today by killing you I will take revenger for all my sisters"

Freya interrupted them. "Child, please don't do it. She sacrificed years of her life to stand this company. To give you all whatever you need. Look around you, tell me anything you don't have. It's all because of her"

Verna seemed a little disturbed but she held gun in her shaky hand. "No... no I have to kill her and everything will be mine. You know what's the thing I'll be really happy to finally get? It's your secretary. He will become my husband. How dare he reject my proposal and choose you over me? I will teach him good lesson and tell him how men should be used and where they belong"

Sigyn groaned. "Verna"

"Stop" another voice came across. "Leave her now" Sigyn turned to see Savannah holding a gun with few body guards.

"Don't come closer. Or I'll fire her" Verna warned.

Savannah pointed gun towards Freya. "Then I'll kill her"

"No... no she is my mother. You want to kill me yourself Savannah? Why are you here?" Sigyn spoke.

Verna huffed. "Huh, kill her she is of no use" referring to her mother.

Then Angela entered the room and killed all body guards then pointed towards Savannah. "Drop it or I'll fire"

Freya picked one of bodyguards big gun and pointed towards Verna. "Leave her, Verna"

Sigyn was confused now. Whose her side and whose not.

Slowly Savannah pointed her gun towards Angela.  _So Angela is against Savannah. At least that is clear._

Soon Sigyn stepped hard on Verna's feet and took her hand up with a blow. Another bullet dug in the ceiling. Sigyn was still feeling giddy but she tried to fight Verna while Savannah fought Angela and Freya quickly called police.

 Listening to gunfires Sigyn's bodyguards came up and warn her to stop. The two bodyguards were pointing at Angela and Verna. But Verna shot Sigyn anyway. The bullet hit Sigyn in the tummy near navel. Freya screamed and Savannah was shocked. She fell and her bodyguard shot Verna in the leg and kicked her gun away when she fell.

Yet Verna crawled towards writhing Sigyn and caught her throat. "You are the one who got everything, every luxury, name..." Sigyn's bodyguard pulled Verna away and caught her from shoulders. She continues to speak. "You are the reason Larry decline to be my love. I was so mad for him. Wanted to give him everything but he chose you over me. I was living in hell under your rule already but when the man I love rejected me, that's when I started hating you even more"

Soon police officers reached her room and ambulance too. Sigyn fell unconscious till then. Verna keeps on saying like a mad women. "You ruined my life. I hate you, your name, popularity Sigyn. You are demoness. Didn't die in car accident, didn't drown, didn't die by fucking drugs"

She freed herself and punched Sigyn's body on stretcher until someone caught her again. Verna was crying and her hair disheveled. Then she was dragged by police.

~

"She is fine. The bullet passed by the skin. It didn't damaged any organs but we have to stitch the wound. The baby is fine and she was feeling giddy because of pregnancy. Nothing to worry. Come after seven days for removal of stitches" Sigyn heard doctors low voice ringing in her ears but she was in dreams.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for mistakes. Sometimes I don't find time to read it again.
> 
> I would like to know who did you think was her enemy?
> 
> How do you feel to know it's Verna?
> 
> Please comment about how do you like the story so far.


	16. Chapter 16

She opened her eyes and saw her mother there. She saw her mother was also wounded in the fight. Her arm had a bandage. "Mom?"

Freya looked at her and smiled came to caress her head. "How are you feeling?"

She never saw her mother worried about her. Her mother was always so lost in her own world and never cared for her sisters either. "Mom, I want you to find Lionel. Tell him I want to see him"

Her mother frowned. "Sigyn, he is no where to be found" she held her daughter's hand. "He left his car and apartment's keys. His coat was on his chair and you fired him? The letter was on his table"

She sat up and started wearing her coat. Freya tried to stop her but she left taking off all glucose and other wires attached to her.

She reached her office. She saw his coat on the back of his chair, keys on the table and letter was also there. She dailed his number but his mobile rang in his coat's pocket. It means simple that everything she had given him, he left all of those things. She checked his phone and tried to open his lock.

It didn't open. She sat on his chair with her eyes closed regretting her doings then she looked at the letter of termination. She was sure that she heard Larry picking it up. She saw on the back side of the letter a word was written 'Drawer'.

She suddenly remembered new files in her drawers. She opened them up and read them. It was written that her property and all other things on her name will be transferred to her father after her death. Everywhere it was written that new CEO will be Odr Iwaldi and dealings of the company will be signed by Odr Iwaldi.

She was confused. Her father was dead when she was so little. Verna got those papers signed up by Sigyn cleverly without her knowledge but why does she transfer everything on their father's name when she could transfer everything on her name. How could someone transfer property on dead person's name? And why?

She picked up Larry phone this time she filled her birth date in the pin not his but it didn't open up. She sighed and remember the date he joined the company. She filled it and it opened. She was stunned for a moment as she saw number of her privately hired detective in his mobile. She opened their conversation and found out that Larry had known this from the day they got back from Philippines.

He is the one who sent her letter and tried to find out who is behind all this. He tried to get information from Savannah that's when she started helping him. Then he tried to talk to Angela but she told him she is expecting his child. Their conversation clearly showed that Larry secretly helped her.

Soon her phone rang. It's call from her detective. She picked it up."hello"

"Mam, I know where your assistant is. I am outside the building where he was kept. He was helping me with your case. I am going to call police to get him out. But you should stay in hospital. We thought it was your sister who is behind all this but I saw your father left just now. He said he will kill you. Are you with your bodyguards?"

Suddenly she heard a voice from the corridor outside her room. She was scared and didn't find time to say anything when her room's door burst open.

It was night and no light was there in her office still she can recognise him. It was raining outside and lighting is thundering with heavy winds. She saw her father standing there.

He has some wrinkles and his face was covered with white beard. His hairs longer then ears length. She pressed security alarm button which was for emergency purpose. She pressed the button near her foot. Sigyn saw gun in his hand.

He was looking like crazy criminal. She tried to find her gun but it was not there.

Loki's side~

Loki's face was bruised and tired because of all the beating. Odr saw him as a great threat to his plan so he wanted Verna to take his attention away but Loki proved to be tough one. Verna actually fell for Loki that's when Odr fueled her hatred more for her sister and convinced her to kill Sigyn.

He kidnapped Loki just when he stepped out the building alone and sad. His crooks brought him in a building and beat him up so much but didn't kill him as Odr promised Verna to give this man to her as a reward.

Loki's vision was blur when he saw someone came and fought with his kidnappers. He blinked again and again and saw his brother fighting along with his bodyguards. Finally, Thor reached him and freed him. "You are fool. Look at your face"

Loki smiled and hugged him. "Thanks for coming"

"If you haven't left your phone, I would've tracked you earlier. Thank god you called me" Loki cunningly dailed Thor's number from one of crooks mobile by stealing it somehow.

Loki's face turned serious and he picked up chair and threw it behind Thor. A crook landed on floor. Thor smiled "why, brother. You wanna fight. Don't want to use your tricks today"

"I think some handy work is needed here" he smiled.

They fought together and their bodyguards used guns wherever necessary. Soon police reached there and arrested the criminals.

One of them said before entering the police van. "You are alive but who will save your princess, secretary".

A shiver ran through Loki's system, he thought about Sigyn. Soon Ian Verson, Sigyn's detective, came to him. " Mr. Lionel, Miss Sigyn was on the phone. I was warning her about Odr but then I heard a gun fire"

Loki's eyes widened.


	17. Chapter 17

Sigyn was stunned to see her father but she ducked her head when he fired. She crawled on her fours around the table as her father circled it from other side. She quickly ran towards door but he shot again this time bullet touched her hand and buried in door.

She ran out of her office. Thankfully, she was wearing slippers and there was no light. She was on her way to parking at basement but Odr found her in stairs. He fired again as they both were coming down from stairs. Elevator weren't working.

At second floor, Odr heard no voice at all. He stopped. "No need to hide, Sigyn. Come out"

He passed a pillar and Sigyn crept from behind and threw chair on his head but he didn't flinch. He grabbed her throat and pushed her to the edge of railing of staircase he tried to push her down but she held his hand on her throat and railing by other hand. Either way she was near her death because she couldn't breathe like this.

He pressed her stomach and she screamed with pain at her wound. "W... why?" She asked.

"You are not my blood. Isn't that enough explanation, princess?"

He threw her on the floor. "Father, I am your blood. Only I am..."

"Oh no my child. You are the reason why Njord excluded all us from his will. Even your mother. You want explanation? Ofcourse, I shouldn't kill you without telling you the reason. Njord never trusted me with his money but when your mother brought you to life, he happily transferred everything to your name and cast me out. All luxuries on your name while all other Iwaldis rot in hell and live on pieces. You were born with silver spoon and from that very day I've promised to choke you to death with that spoon and then sell it and become rich"

He pointed gun on her head. "Njord's era has finished now your time has also come to an end, dear baby girl"

She crawled backward as she was exhausted from today's fighting and her wound. "You can't kill me you are my father"

She took a risk with her wounded hand she clenched the railing and jumped down while slammed Odr's face by her foot. She landed down and fell but stood up quickly and came to the basement by separate stairway to the parking.

She tried to open her car when a continuous firing started. She hid behind cars and soon chasing like theif and police started. Whenever he saw her he fired but she tried her best to hide. Soon she saw plastic sheet she thought it might stop the bullets. She tried to reach her car and open it while shielding herself with that sheet. He came running and firing at her.

Soon Odr fell on ground a bullet hit him in the back of his head. Sigyn saw her grandfather stood there as her saviour but she fell down too. "Grandpa..." She was breathing hard. A bullet hit her right in the middle of the chest.

Seven days later~

"Doctor is she recovering at all. You are not even allowing us to see her. Is she even alive?" Freya asked.

"Look Mrs. Iwaldi she is in unconscious state not because she is in coma but because we don't want her to wake up and waste her energy. The bullet pierced a hole in sternum bone and impacted heart. You see it's a case of complex fracture. And moreover, she is pregnant. We can't abort child because the consent of parents are needed also we afraid if she looses too much blood now we have to give her extra blood. When we will see it fit, we'll allow you to meet her. Nurse told me she murmurs the name of some Larry in her sleep. Is he here?"

"Yes doctor. He is the guy that never leaves the hospital and always stays outside her room"

"Hmm, I prefer for him to go first and meet her. We'll start it tomorrow. May be listening voices and interactions will increase her recovery process"

~

"Sigyn, I want you to wake up and insult me, order me, demand anything. Just rule me but please be ok. Get well soon. I want to tell you how much you mean to me. I... I can't live without you. I want your presence around me. Walking like a queen... I need you around me. I just love you. And I want to tell you that again and again till the end of my life. I want you to live that long. Just get well and I will tell you, show you how much I love you..." Loki continued to talk to her about anything. But he told her about his feelings for her. Half an hour was passed. Doctor's believe that if she listen it all in unconscious state and recovery process increased it's speed then it will be a good thing.

Outside Sigyn's room~

"She'll live" Odin said.

"Like you are worried about her. Huh" Freya was annoyed.

"Why tell me now? Why don't you tell me years ago Freya"

"What would you have done? I don't think you would ever accepted her or me"

"No not that but may be things were a little different. This rift between us and Iwaldis would never been this dangerous. You know we could kill each other now"

"I just called you so that you could see her. May be she won't survive. The doctors are telling me that she is fine but I don't think she'll live with a bullet through her heart. So many poeple are after my child's life" tears fell from her eyes. "I just want you to know the truth before it's too late. For god sake, she is pregnant. I want her to live to atleast know this" she sat down on chair.

Odin's eyes narrowed. "Whose child is she carrying?"

"She never told me that herself but the whole company knows how much close she has become to this secretary of hers. It's just a guess, I think he is the father"

Odin felt his colours leaving his skin. And he was experiencing different emotions. Anger, confusion, and parts of him was also happy but regretting already what he was about to do.

He placed a hand on Freya's shoulder. "Freya, you are not going to tell him that. About her pregnancy."

She looked up at him confusingly. "But why?"

"Look Freya, I have my own reasons do you understand? Just don't tell him or her about pregnancy until it's absolutely necessary and I swear to protect her from any danger. I promise. It's my responsibility now"

"Ok... should I tell her truth about her father?"

"That is not necessary to tell either yet"

~

Odin walked out of hospital but Thor met him in his tracks. Thor has heard everything. "Father, why are we hiding this from Loki?"

"Do you understand what you are saying, Thor? I sent him there for a mission. The work was simple to get the papers of Njord and Bor's deal but instead of focusing on that he focused on how to get into her legs" he slapped his hands hard on the car. "The boy is good for nothing. I trusted him for this work because media never saw him so much but I think he is waste. Always an abomination"

"But father he didn't saw that coming. It happens, how and when we fall in love we can't control it"

"Shut up, Thor. I've build this empire. Everyone calls me king of this world for a reason. It takes mind not heart to take decisions here. That boy was always weak. How could I think of giving my empire to him when he can't handle such a simple task. He doesn't deserve even half of my property. It takes years of sacrifice and determination. I have to make my heart hard as rock. Insensitive and rude. I married your mother to get Njord's property but he excluded her from his will. Everything I've done so far was to strengthen our name and business. And for what just to have a fool son like him. He is good for nothing. That's it. He is not even a man yet, just a boy who thinks he is strong but he is nothing just a disappointment" Odin saw Loki in the car's window glass behind Thor. He turned to see Loki crying.

Thor also turned and went to sooth him. "Brother..." Loki smacked his hand away.

"Don't come near me"

"Loki..." Odin was about to say something good but his stopped.

"Please... please. Don't" he turned and went back inside the hospital.


End file.
